Second Chance at Love
by Moonstar9981
Summary: Serena was a choice to fall in love with one of the hottest models around or a guy she has waited around for most of her life. Hope you guys enjoy it!


Second Chance at Love  
  
The doorbell chimed and heads turned toward the person that walked into the door. Mouths dropped, whistles were heard and comments were made. The male population glared at the person that just stepped in, holding their girlfriends closer to them, the female population gapped opened jawed while getting a closer look at the person more. The person everyone was staring at was one of the hottest guy alive, the guys knew it, the girls knew it, even the guy knew it. The male skimmed the hang out until it fell on a single table that was unoccupied; he steadily made his way toward it. The guy gave a slight smile to everyone that was glancing his way until he sat down, opening the menu to check out the food that was there. The male was a tall guy ranging from 6'3 to 6'5, ebony hair that fell sexily into his eyes, deep midnight blue eyes that a girl could get herself lost in, well guys to but that's something totally different. He knew how to dress, sexy and so different from all the guys in the hang out. It seemed the female population wanted to know everything about this new guy that just waltzed in.  
  
A group of girls sat on the opposite end of the mysterious hunk and stole glances every so often. A cute brunette whom was very tall, always had a pony tail high in her hair, green eyes and a curvy body, she was known as the tough one of the group but was actually a very good friend to her close friends. A raven hair beauty that had purplish tint to her hair when it hit the sunlight, violet eyes that flashed when someone pushed her buttons the wrong way and a nice figure, she was known as the fiery one of the group. Next was the pretty blue haired girl with blue eyes, a cute figure and she was known as the smart and shy one of the group. After that came the blond bomb shell with hair that came to her waist with an orange bow holding up part of her hair, deep blue eyes and a figure that stretched what seemed like forever. She was known as the model but was a little bit of a ditz. Finally the next girl in line was a blond that was a few shades lighter than the other one but had her hair up a strange hairstyle that kind of looked like meatballs. She had sky blue eyes that could show her every emotion, a slender figure and she was known as well she really wasn't known as anybody. She felt everyone else's looks and achievements that no one would look at her or think of her out shined her.   
" That was such an awesome movie! It was sad, funny and well just plain great! I want a guy like that." The blond bomb shell Mina sighed.  
" After all that time, he came back for her. If I was her, I would have waited a little bit of longer to mourn but that was way back when so I guess it was different too. Both of them guys were hot." The tall brunette Lita put in.  
" That was really good. It showed the perspectives of each point of views on the events and it was sad seeing all the destruction that happened that time." The shy blue haired Ami tossed out her thoughts.  
" Watching that movie made me feel really bad for what our people did to them, it was very sad what they had to go through. I give that movie a very good thumbs up." The raven haired Raye flicked up her thumbs.  
" It was such a sad movie and it got me teary eyed a lot. It had action, comedy and romance mixed all into it. The ended was so sad when he told his best friend that he was going to be a father and then the best friend told him that no he wasn't, the other guy was going to be a father. That was so sad, wonderful and I wished I had a guy that would basically come back to me from the dead because of the love he had for me. Ahh that was so sweet." Serena, the blond with the strange buns in her head said. Each of the girls nodded and soon began talking about guys in general.  
" Andrew is so great that sometimes I think it's to good to be true. I really don't know how we ended up together." Mina grinned. Her and Andrew have been dating for a little over a year and the couple seemed to be perfect for each other. They were both wacky and kind of ditzy.  
" You guys have been like my idol." Raye teased her and received a poke in her side from Mina.  
" If it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I would be dating Greg now. I was to shy to ask him for a date until you guys locked us in the back of the arcade together. Matchmakers, matchmakers you guys scare me." Ami shook her head. All of the girls laughed at that remark and then started to tease Mina.  
" Hey, at least I didn't have any say in Raye and Chad hooking up because to be honest, that is a freaky couple." Mina joked until she started to get pelted by paper wads from Raye.  
" Chad and I are in a loving relationship." Raye slyly said.  
" Loving relationship? Ohh I see, yesterday when you were chasing Chad with a broomstick and yelling at him to clean up around the temple, it was all in love right? Now I know how that works, I'll have to try it out later on Ken." Lita nodded her head wisely and promptly received a knock in the head with a hand.   
" Of course it was but who should be talking you big mush brain. Ken you are my hero, that was so good Ken, ahh Ken for me, that's so sweet." Raye batted her eyes at Lita and ducked right before Lita tossed an ice cube at her.  
" Now I feel sick everyone. All of you guys are a bunch of freaky people, I don't even know if I should be hanging out with you guys anymore if you guys are talking all mushy. You guys are getting scary." Serena shuddered at everyone. Soon all of them started to pelt Serena with a bunch of spit wads.   
" We're getting scary? You should talk miss, if you even touch lower with those wart hands of yours I'm gonna kick your jewels in. Now that was scary. When you stop trying to be so picky about finding someone Serena, you'll be more mushy than any of us are." Mina pointed out to her. Mina batted her eyes at Serena and received a fry in the face and soon all the girls were laughing around the table.  
  
The guy at the table gave his order to the waitress and settled back to watch the activity around him. He gave a disinterested glance to most people until it settled on a group of girls at the opposite table of him. His eyes zeroed in on the girl with strange buns on her head and a look of recognition sparked in his eyes. The group laughed at something the darker blond said. He watched the lighter blond with the strange buns say something and received paper wads flying in her direction. He gave a smile at the light batter that was going on between all of them and stared intently at the light blond until she turned his way. Eye contact was made until he gave them a narrowed look before turning away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her turn back to her friends and then he leaned back to start up a plan of something.  
  
Serena smiled before commenting on Mina's comment.   
" I may be picky about guys but the thing is, when I do find someone he's going to be right for me, not someone who wants just to get a cheap grope in. Not a one of the guys in our high school catches my eyes in a romantic way because to me they act like a bunch of monkeys trying to prove they are all that and a bag of chips. I want a guy who can act normal but wacky also, I want a guy that gives me the tingles when I look at him, who can make my heart beat a mile a minute, who will be able to talk to me about anything but listen also and someone who is just there for me." Serena said.  
" Serena, when you find that right guy, you are going to be a big mush brain." Lita put in. Serena took a swat and soon laughed.  
" Ohmigod you guys, you won't believe this but don't look now, that hot guy who just walked in awhile is staring right over here." Raye whispered urgently. All the girls looked over at the guy sitting at the table before he turned away.  
" I told you guys not to look, maybe he could have been a possible candidate for Serena." Raye joked and laughed when Serena groaned.  
" You guys are just awful." Serena shot at them. They continued to talk but that mysterious guy was not far from Serena's mind. There was something about him that Serena couldn't stop thinking about, true he was very handsome but when she made eye contact with him, she couldn't even think right. Soon it was time to go because the rest of the girls had dates with their man but Serena.  
" I'll see you guys later then. Have fun on your dates and please don't make a complete fools out of yourselves being dopey eyed and all." Serena teased and got a bunch of punches everywhere before getting a final farewell from everyone. Serena started on her way back home until she walked by the park and sat in a swing, going gently back and forth just thinking. Serena felt out of place with all her friends having someone but knew there just had to be someone for her out there and she wasn't going to settle for someone that wasn't for her. Out of all the people she has ever known, there is only one guy that stuck in her mind and he was no longer living here. He had moved when he was in 7th grade and her and her friends were in 5th grade but even then he was someone that was really sweet. He had moved here a year before but didn't really make any friends because no one wanted to be by him. He was fat for his age, acne everywhere and he was kind of a loner. One day these big kids were picking on Serena because of her hair in her usual meatballs and he had come up to them asking them to stop. Of course no one did and started to pick on him before one of the older kids punched him in his nose making it bled everywhere. After that day though, Serena and him became friends and talked about everything together. People always wondered why a 6th grader would hang out with a 4th grader but Serena always told them, even though he was older, he seemed to know her like no one else did. She considered that maybe they were made for each other and told him that, he would smile and say when she was older, she would forget all about him. Serena told him no, she would never because he was someone that she loved a lot. He would just smile, give her a hug and told her to wait until she grew up to know what love really was. Then one day he told her he had to move because his parents got transferred from their job, that was the saddest day of Serena's life when she found out. The day when he was made to leave, he had walked her through the park, sat her on a bench telling her that he never knew someone like her and he was never going to forget her.   
" Serena, you have been the first friend I have ever had and I wanted to tell you I'm going to miss you a lot. I'm going to promise you that I will come back and when I do, if you claim you still love me like you do now I will sweep you off your feet and never let you go. Date around and see how you feel about other guys but don't forget about me. If you find someone else before I get back, I will truly be happy for you because you will be happy and that's the only thing that matters. I won't forget you I promise."   
That day Serena cried like she had never cried before when he got into the backseat of the car and drove away. Serena did what he had wanted but it seemed like he would be the only guy that ever had her attention. Serena wondered if he would come back or had he found someone else to replace. It was a long time ago but Bryan Daniels never left Serena's mind.  
  
Serena gave a sigh before getting up from the swing set and heading home but bumped into someone coming from the opposite direction.  
" Oops I'm sorry, my fault." Serena said before looking up and froze at the person in front of her. There in front of her was the hot guy from the arcade and Serena stood speechless.  
" That's okay, I should have watched where I was going, my fault." Serena just about swooned when she heard the deep sexy voice talk.  
" Well I should get going then." Serena continued walking until he ran up to her saying,  
" I saw you at the arcade right?"   
" Yeah that was me with my nutty friends." Serena smiled.  
" How long have you been living here?" he asked.  
" All my life. Are you living here?" Serena asked him.  
" No I'm visiting some relatives. I completely forgot to ask you, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking." He put in.  
" No I don't mind, it's Serena. How about you?"   
" Hi Serena I'm Darien. It's nice to meet you." Darien smiled.  
" Nice to meet you too Darien. If you don't mind me saying this but you look so familiar, have I ever seen you around?" Serena questioned.  
" To be honest, I think you have." Serena gave him a questioning stare.  
" I have done magazines ads and little bit of other things." Darien told her.  
Serena's eyes got huge when he told her and said,  
" Yes that's right. Now I remember you, you're Darien Shields the famous model! You have a business firm that your late father left you and you could model for anything. I can't believe no one knew who you were here. How embarrassing that we have like a major celeb in our backyard and we didn't know it. Not only are you hot, you have a brain too." Serena quickly clapped her hand over her mouth before she could say anything more. Serena knew she had scared him off with her big mouth but before she could apologize he threw his head with a laugh. Serena's heart skipped a beat when he laughed and tried to appear calm that in front of her was like one of the hottest guys around.   
" I guess you know quite lot about me huh?" Darien teased.  
" Well I know you're single I think. Well everyone knows your single but because you chose to be." Serena told him truthfully.  
" You got that right, it's hard to find a person you want to be with when you're famous because you don't know if they really want you or just want you for the money you have." Darien looked at her.  
" I believe it, kind of like if do you know who you're friends, are they there because they want to be or just because you're there to dish a little money to them when they need it." Serena said.  
" You have friends like that?" Darien asked her questionably.  
" Me? Oh no I have really great friends, they have my back when I need them the most well also to be honest I don't have a few dollars to dish to them and they know it. My parents make ends meet but we really don't have a lot of extra spending money, it's okay though, I try to help when I can, baby sitting here or there or other odd jobs. I mean I do like to go shopping and stuff but I know my parents can't afford it and I'm not going to add to their stress. Listen to me, I didn't mean to go on and on about things. It's not really that bad. I'm sorry." Serena apologized.  
" Hey don't worry about it, I didn't mind listening to you." Darien said.  
Serena smiled and soon they started to talk about everything they could think of.  
" Do you have a guy you're currently seeing or anything?" Darien asked.  
" No, I'm a loser, I can't get a guy." Serena joked.   
" Ohh I'm sure you are." Darien teased back.  
" For real, no I don't. I just haven't found anyone that I liked that much now." Serena told him.  
" How come you haven't found anyone? I mean, seriously you're good looking, nice, from the looks of it down to earth and a great listener." Serena asked him.  
" To be honest, I'm waiting for the right person." Darien told her truthfully.  
Serena smiled but then shivered when a cool breeze passed her.   
" Are you cold?" Darien asked.  
" Just a little but I'm fine now, it's just when the wind picks up." Serena said. Before she realized what he was doing, he had taken off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.  
" You didn't have to do that. Now you're going to be cold." Serena protested.  
" I'm okay, I was starting to get really hot with it on and instead of me carrying it, I wanted to give you the extra weight." Darien teased her and laughed when he got a little push from her. All too soon, it was time for Serena to get home when she looked at her watch.  
" I hate to say this because I don't want it to end but I have to get home. My parents worry a lot about me at night." Serena said.  
" No need to explain, it's understandable how parents worry, my parents do it way to much too. Hey do you want to meet at the arcade tomorrow?" Darien asked.  
" I'd like that but my friends are going to be there, do you mind?" Serena asked.  
" No that fine, I'd like to meet them. Say around 1 then?"   
" Sounds great."   
" How about I walk you home, I wouldn't want any bad happen to you, we have a date tomorrow so I have to make sure you arrive safely home." Darien offered his arm to her. Serena laughed and accepted. When they reached the porch, Serena looked up at him and softly said,  
" I'll see you tomorrow then Darien. Good night."   
" You better believe it Serena. Good night."   
Serena turned around to open the door when Darien's hand gently grabbed her arm to pull her back. Serena looked at him questionably when without a word; Darien bent his head to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Serena felt like she was in heaven and her heart was beating wildly. They pulled away when Darien touched her cheek softly before whispering,  
" Sweet Dreams Sere." Darien turned around walking away whistling.  
Serena walked into the house with a daze, greeted her parents and went up to her room. Serena couldn't believe Darien Shields the model had kissed her. Serena squealed before falling back on to her bed to dream about the handsome Darien.  
" Please Serena, don't forget about me." Bryan whispered to her. Serena woke up with a start, got up to look out the window to wonder who she should choose. She missed Bryan but he wasn't here and Darien seemed to like her a lot. She gave a confused sigh before heading back to bed.  
  
The next day, Serena heading to the arcade at 12:30 and got there in about fifteen minutes. When she walked through the door, the whole place was buzzing with news. Serena looked around until she spotted her friends at the usually table before walking over there. They were all talking at once,  
" Did you hear Serena!" Mina squealed.  
" I can't believe it, we didn't know." Lita said in a daze.  
" I can't believe no one knew." Ami put in.  
" That's unbelievable!" Raye practically shouted.  
" What? What did I miss?" Serena asked everyone. Soon answers were flying everywhere and Serena couldn't understand any of it. Before she could calm them down, the door chimed again and everyone fell silent. There in the door way was Darien looking sexy as ever. He scanned the crowd until it stopped at the table and gave a huge smile.  
" Do you know who that is Serena? I can't believe none of them notice who it was. It's none other than Darien Shields! The model! I can't believe! Everyone is talking about how no one knew who it was." Raye said just thrilled. Everyone was trying to get Darien to sit at their table or even an autograph; he signed things but wouldn't sit down. Serena gave a little smile but was in deep thought. She knew Darien got this all the time and Serena knew she could never sit quietly on the sidelines while beautiful girls came up to him all the time. Serena was jealous but she told herself they weren't even a couple so she shouldn't be jealous, Serena knew she was a fling to him but it still hurt knowing that. Serena was going to make the best of it before he left. Mina, Raye, Lita and even Ami were all waiting for him to come to their table to get autographs and talking excitedly to each other when he started to head their way. He stopped at the table and waited for Serena to say something but she was still deep in thought and totally oblivious to everything around her. So instead he gave each a smile until they each said,  
" Don't worry about her, she's always like that when she's thinking. Her name is Serena and I'm Mina." Mina gave him a smile.  
" Serena is always out of wack with the rest of us. I'm Raye" Raye spoke with a smile.  
" Serena's quiet. I'm Ami" Ami told him.  
" Serena's zoning when there is a hot guy here something is up with her. Don't mind her. I'm Lita." Lita told him. Each of them laughed and tried to call for Serena. Darien gave a smile until he got on his knees to be level with Serena. Everyone grew silent to see what he was going to do and jaws dropped when Darien bent his head closer to Serena's and covered his lips with hers. Each of her friends couldn't believe what Darien had done. Darien and Serena broke apart when Serena looked at him with a smile and said,  
" Darien you're here early. I didn't see you come in." Serena couldn't understand when her friends burst out laughing and even Darien had a chuckle.  
" What?" Serena looked confusingly at everyone and then noticed all of the people were looking at her.  
" What did I do now?" Serena groaned.  
" First you don't even notice when Darien Shields comes through the door and then out of everyone who's here, he comes directly to you. Then he bends down and gives a kiss likes it's the natural thing in the world, you are holding out on us girl." Lita teased her. Serena laughed then introduced everyone to Darien. The next hour was a very active hour for everyone until they each had to leave for their dates again. Darien and Serena walked hand and hand down the park talking quietly about things. Then it was time for Serena to go back home again.  
" I had a great time again Darien." Serena said quietly.  
" I'm glad Serena I had a good time too."  
" I better go in, I hope I see you again." Serena told him.  
" You definitely will, count on it." Darien said. Before Serena went in, Darien bent down again and gave her a soft kiss that turned into a passionate one. They broke apart and looked at each other with Serena's blush evident.  
" Good night Darien."  
" Sweet Dreams Serena."  
The next couple of months were great for Serena and Darien until the Darien told her he had to go for a couple of model jobs.  
" I'll be back Serena. I don't think they will take that long and you can have time alone with your friends now. It'll be so quick you won't even know I'm gone." Darien explained.  
Serena gave a sad smile to Darien.  
" What's wrong baby?" Darien asked. He took her chin, tilted her face up to his face and looked into her eyes.  
" I'm scared when you leave, you won't be coming back. There are so many attractive women out there and that want you. I'm sorry don't mind me, I know you have a lot of things to worry about and I don't want to be one of them. I'm just sad that you have to leave. I'm going to miss you a lot." Serena whispered. Darien took her into his arms and held her.  
" I will come back, you have to believe me okay. You are the only one I want to be with and I'm coming back to you. Serena I want to tell you that I have never told anyone else besides my parents, Serena I love you. I know we haven't known each other for long but what I feel for you is something I have never felt before. I don't want to lose you." Darien told her.   
" I love you too Darien and it may sound crazy but I understand how you feel." Serena softly whispered. That night Serena and Darien were wrapped in each other arms.  
The next day was a very heartache for Serena when she had to see the second person she loved leave her. Each day Serena waited for Darien and each day not a word came from him. Two months had passed and still no word from Darien. All of the girls were sitting around the table trying to cheer up Serena.  
" He's probably really busy Serena. You know how those famous are, busy, busy with no time on their hands." Mina told her gently.   
" He's probably working day and night and to tired to call." Raye comforted her.  
Serena gave a weak smile but before she could say anything, someone came through the door with a newspaper. He went to a table, whispered something into an ear and soon it was spread. A girl that Serena barely knew came up to her and softly said,  
" Oh Serena, I'm sorry I have to tell you this but you were going to hear it anyways. Look at the paper." The girl handed the newspaper to Serena and left.   
Serena read it, let it drop onto the floor, got up from the table and walked out the door. Mina picked up the newspaper and uttered a horrified cry. She showed the rest of them and soon all the girls got up to find Serena. The newspaper lay forgotten on the table with the headline reading, " POWERHEAD DARIEN SHIELDS ENGAGED TO ACTRESS LAURA CHILDS."   
  
Serena lay on her bed staring numbly at the ceiling, she didn't hear the girls come in until someone gently said,  
" Serena? Please talk to us."   
Serena looked at everyone and gave a weak smile.   
" He lied. That's why he hasn't been writing. I should have known it was too good to be true. He said he loved me." Serena let the tears fall when her friends gathered around to hug her.  
A few months passed and graduation was just around the corner for the girls. Serena was still quiet after everything that happened to her but never let anyone hear about it. A week before graduation Serena came home to a letter with her name on it. Serena's eyes widen after she had read the letter and couldn't believe it was true. One part of the letter stuck in her mind,  
" I promised I was going to come back to you Serena. I hope you didn't forget me, yours truly Bryan." Serena didn't know what to think anymore. The day of graduation came and Serena looked at everyone with a smile. Even through the heartache, Serena was excited for what was to come after high school. The ceremony started and everyone was bouncy off the walls for the diplomas to be given out. Serena watched her friends go up to receive their diplomas and the long awaited moment for Serena to get hers was here. Serena's name was called and people cheered when she took her diploma. Serena looked out and saw her friends and family all cheering. Serena sat down with a smile and knew her life was just beginning. The principal said he had a special surprise for everyone,  
" Now I know everyone wants this to end but I have one last thing to introduce to everyone. He came all the way here to talk at our graduation and had made quite a name for himself, let me introduce you to Bryan Daniels!" No one knew what he was talking about but Serena's eyes widened at the name. Bryan Serena whispered to herself. Everyone looked at the stage until they started to clap at whom they saw. Serena's eyes started to tear up before they started to fall. Serena got up from her chair and quickly walked out of the door with tears dripping down her face. Serena went to the park and sat on the swing crying at whom she saw. Images flashed through her mind and Serena was powerless to stop them. Serena didn't know how long she sat there until a pair of hands settled on her shoulders. Serena looked up and jerked away with new tears falling down her face.  
" How could you do this to me? Was this all a joke? Did you just string me up?" Serena cried.  
" Serena I wanted to tell you so bad but I was afraid if you found out you would hate me. I'm so sorry Serena. I'm sorry I lied." Bryan said.   
" Why did you? You told me to trust you but how can I when all the things you told were a lie?" Serena whipped out. Serena's turned away but before she could leave, Bryan took her back into his arms with a little struggle from Serena.  
" Serena I'm sorry please forgive me. I sold everything where I use to live and I'm going to live here with you, if you'll have me."   
" How can you? You're going to give up everything for me?" Serena asked.  
" Yes I did. I told you I was coming back to sweep you off your feet, I'll handle the business here and you can do what you have wanted to do. I will be by you whenever you need me and I'm hoping you will have me by your side forever." Bryan told her.  
" What about modeling? What am I suppose to call you? I don't even know who you are anymore. Bryan or Darien." Serena whispered.  
" To be honest I would like to be called Darien. Darien is someone I am now and Bryan is someone who I was until I started my life. Call me whatever you want Serena just please let me be with you." Darien asked her.  
" What about the woman you're engaged to?" Serena whispered.  
" I was never engaged, the papers needed something to write and it happened to me. I took so long coming back because I was giving everything I had to move here. You're the only one I ever wanted, the time I got punched in the nose to the second time I fell in love with you." Darien whispered to her.  
" I love you so much Darien that when I read that article I hurt so much. I didn't want it to be true but when I didn't hear anything from you I thought it was true. I love you Darien and yes I'll be with you." Serena smiled through her tears. Darien took her into his arms again and knew everything was going to be great from now on with Serena.  
" I love you a lot Serena."   
Hand in hand they walked back to their friends with a bright future ahead of them.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Another story I hope you guys like! Now to add my chapter for Last Second Shot.   
Moonstar998  



End file.
